Parlor games in the past have included sports-oriented strategy games, including those games directed towards the sport of baseball. Many of these games include a probability event generating device such as dice, cards or spinnable pointers. However, these games typically do not provide a realistic simulation due to the limited number of strategic decisions that can be made by participants in the game. Furthermore, the number of events and occurances in such a game are typically not equivalent to the number of events and occurances which arise in an actual team sporting event.
In addition to the limited events and strategic decisions allowed in such prior art sports games, the true nature of professional sports is not recreated in the prior art games, as these games are concerned only with events transpiring on the field. For example, the trials and tribulations involved in the successful ownership of a sporting team franchise are not considered.